Various children's trays for various child support structures are known. Some of these infant trays include slots, holes, or magnets configured to secure various dishes on the tray. However, in order to secure a dish in a slot or hole, the dish must be a certain size and in order to secure a dish with magnets, the dish must be specially configured to interact with the magnets. Further, many trays with polymer inserts, covers or inlays are known, but these children's trays include multiple parts which must each be washed separately. Thus, an easily cleaned children's tray with a placement indicator capable of receiving food items and/or various dishes is desirable.